Days at the Arcade
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Sora, Riku and some of their other friends decide to go to the Litwak's Arcade and be apart of the games while they're there and when Penelope gets in the mix, there'll be racing, root beer, shooting Firaga Spells at Cy-Bugs and adventure as Sora, Riku along with Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Fix-It Felix Jr. have adventures at the arcade as their friendship tightens.
1. Chapter 1: Going to the Games

Days at the Arcade

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring you another X-Over! But…It's Kingdom Hearts and Wreck-It Ralph with Penelope as the OC!

Penelope: And I'm ready to race Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Vanellope: Hey…Why does your name sound like mine?

Penelope: Your name possibly originates from the word "vanilla" and my name, "Penelope".

Vanellope: Sheesh! I didn't ask for you to go know-it-all on me!

Penelope: I never DID go know-it-all on you. I was stating some simple facts about your name.

(Penelope and Vanellope begin arguing)

CirciFox81314: Well…Those two have acquainted nicely.

Everyone else: Have not!

CirciFox81314: Uh…Ralph, Felix, will you guys do the disclaimer for everyone?

Fix-It Felix: Sure thing!

Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Wreck-It Ralph. She only owns Penelope.

Penelope: Heck, yeah!

Vanellope: Oh shut it.

Penelope: You shut it Von Schweetz!

(Vanellope and Penelope begin slapping each other)

Riku: I'm beginning to think how their RACE will turn out.

CirciFox81314: Let's begin the story!)

Chapter 1: From Start to Finish!

Litwak's Arcade was closed for the day, but as soon as it closed and everyone left, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Vanitas, Demyx, Zexion, Xion and Penelope appeared. Since the coast was clear, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and unlocked the door to the arcade and the 14 slipped into the arcade and Zexion closed the door behind them. The games were still active, and nobody noticed the characters. Penelope eyed the Sugar Rush game cabinet and when her friends didn't see, she touched the screen and began to pull into the game. Riku noticed but that was when Penelope had vanished. Sora immediately went to Tapper and he went into the game and Kairi and Naminé snuck over to Hero's Duty and they went in the game. Terra and Aqua went over to the Dance Dance Revolution Cabinet (A/N: I'm unsure if the dancing game was Dance Dance Revolution.) and they went into the game. Zexion went into the Pac-Man game cabinet with a book and Ventus and Vanitas went into the Mortal Kombat game (A/N: I think Mortal Kombat as seen in the movie) cabinet to battle. Demyx also went into Tapper for some reason and Axel, Roxas, Xion and Riku were left. "Let's just go to Fix-It Felix Jr." Axel says to the other three. Then the four remaining went into the Fix-It Felix Jr. game cabinet.

Meanwhile…

"Sora, it's a pleasure to see you again, and it appears you brought someone with you." The Bartender said to Sora. "Yeah, I'll have two root beers please." Sora says, taking his order. "Okay! Coming right up!" the Bartender says to Sora before beginning to prepare the two root beers. Demyx turns to Sora and asks, "Why are we at a Bar?" "It's not just a bar, its Tappers! And it serves Soda and Root Beer!" Sora answers, kind of not answering the question. "Isn't Root Beer a type of Soda?" Demyx asks. "Yeah, you just have to love Sugar." Sora answers again. "I hope you don't get on a Sugar Rush and destroy Tappers." Demyx quietly says before summoning his Sitar and strumming it.

Meanwhile at Sugar Rush…

Penelope quietly moved through the Candy cane Forest and looked around at the candy coated world of Sugar Rush. Penelope also saw that she had switched forms to blend into Sugar Rush. She was the same height as Vanellope and she had two candies to replace her bow. Her normal outfit was replaced by a light purple dress and she also noticed she had on purple Mary Jane shoes and purple and white striped tights. Penelope also realized her hair was separated into two thick ponytails. "Even though I look like a Sugar Rush character, I'm still me, a mischievous girl named Penelope." Penelope said to herself. Then Penelope saw two familiar characters, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz. "Ooh, that was definitely perfect timing. Now I hide." Penelope immediately dashed behind a Candy cane tree and watched as Ralph and Vanellope stop in front of a tall tree surrounded by a green moat. "Remember this tree, Ralph? It was where we first encountered." Vanellope said to Ralph. "And it was where you took my medal to use as a coin to enter a race." Ralph stated. Vanellope laughed a bit and said, "That too, Ralph-my man. Let's get to the race track! I'm supposed to race today." Penelope stopped Ralph and Vanellope from continuing. "So I can't race? Why can't I race too like everyone else?" Penelope asked with fake sadness. "I've never seen you around here before. What's you name?" Vanellope asks Penelope in confusion. "My name is Penelope Petunia Bunny. I know I'm not really from around here, but I wanted to challenge you to a race!" Penelope answers. "You have to be kidding me. You want to race ME? I'm basically one of the best racers around here." Vanellope states clearly to Penelope. "I know that. Besides, I'm a pretty good racer myself." Penelope says to Vanellope. Vanellope about burst out laughing, but she kept herself from doing so. "So you're saying you're a pretty good racer, and I've never seen you around here before. You're serious about racing ME? I bet you can't even stand a chance against me." Vanellope says, taunting Penelope a bit. Penelope glared at Vanellope and then smirked. "I'm dead serious about racing you." "Okay then, PENELOPE. Let's go to the race track. Penelope smiled. "I'll be going there now." Then a motorcycle with a resemblance to the Wario Bike from Mario Kart Wii appeared and Penelope sped off. "I think you'll be able to beat that girl, Vanellope, I mean, you basically beat Turbo." Ralph stated. "Yeah, but I don't know, she might be so good that she can beat me." Vanellope said with a bit of discouragement. "No, I'm sure you can beat her. Let's go." Ralph said to Vanellope before the two headed off to the race track.

Meanwhile...while Kairi and Naminé were at Hero's Duty...

Kairi and Naminé carefully went through the field of Hero's Duty. Kairi was equipped with her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade while Naminé was equipped with her sketchbook. Then they noticed Fix-It Felix and Calhoun shooting down Cy-Bugs. Then two Cy-Bugs came for Kairi and Naminé and they shot Firaga spells at them, instantly destroying them in the process. The Princess of Heart and her Nobody hi-five and then Felix and Calhoun notice the two girls. "How did you two girls get in here? This game is dangerous and you could get hurt." Calhoun growls. "That's why we're here. We will prove that we are capable of protecting ourselves!" Kairi stated. Calhoun stared at Kairi and Naminé in surprise. Then two Cy-Bugs attacked from behind and Kairi and Naminé shot Firaga Spells at the Cy-Bugs and they were instantly destroyed. Calhoun and Fix-It Felix were actually just about to destroy the Cy-Bugs, but they saw that they were gone. Kairi and Naminé smiled. "See? We are capable of protecting ourselves!" Naminé shouted. "Those WERE the last of the Cy-Bugs for today so…" Calhoun began to say but couldn't finish. "I'll go back to my game for now." Fix-It Felix announced before kissing Calhoun and then leaving. Kairi and Naminé were in absolute confusion. "He and I were married a while ago." Calhoun explained. Namine and Kairi were in shock. "You two are…wow…just…wow…" Naminé and Kairi left to the Fix-It Felix Jr. Game.

Meanwhile…while Ventus and Vanitas were at Mortal Kombat…

Vanitas was trying to kill Ventus and he was epically failing because Ventus kept dodging. "Oh Kingdom Hearts…Just stay still so I can kill you Ventus." Vanitas growled. Ventus shook his head. "No! If you kill me, we can't merge to complete the X-Blade, which will never happen!" Ventus yelled. Then Vanitas de-summoned his Void Gear Keyblade and smacked Ventus across the face. Ventus then de-summoned Wayward Wind and kicked Vanitas. Vanitas grunted and punched Ventus in the face. Then Ventus punched him back and then slapped him. Then Ventus and Vanitas got in a major brawl and they were punching, kicking and slapping each other. Then Ventus bit Vanitas REALLY freaking hard on his arm and Vanitas moaned in pain and then Ventus head butted Vanitas in the stomach and Vanitas's eyes widened and he screamed in pain before performing a low kick that made Ventus trip, but Ventus retaliated and kicked Vanitas back and Vanitas fell over. Then the two glared at each other and Ventus and Vanitas's brawl got worse until they were exhausted. "Let's go to Tappers and meet up with Sora." Ventus suggested. "Okay I guess. I swear I will get back at you." Vanitas stated. Ventus and Vanitas then went to Tapper.

Meanwhile…while Terra and Aqua were at Dance Dance Revolution… (If that is what the dancing game is called)…

Terra and Aqua were dancing to the beat and even though nobody was there, it was enjoyable for the two to be hanging out like this. Sooner or later the Two Keyblade Wielders got bored and Terra asked, "Do you want to go to Tappers?" Aqua nodded. "Sure. Let's go." Then Terra and Aqua also left to Tapper.

Meanwhile…at the Fix-It Felix Jr. Game…

Axel, Roxas, Xion and Riku were in EXTREME boredom. "Where is Ralph and Felix?!" Riku asks angrily. Then Kairi, Naminé and Fix-It Felix appeared from the Hero's Duty game. Axel asked Felix, "Where's Ralph?" Felix answered, "Ralph? He's currently at Sugar Rush, visiting Vanellope. Why?" Riku's eyes widened and he cried "Penelope is in the Sugar Rush game! I saw her enter the game when nobody was looking!" Everyone gasped. "Why would she go into Sugar Rush by herself?" Xion asked. Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go find Zexion, wherever he is and then we go to Tapper and finally to Sugar Rush and find Penelope! I don't understand why she'd…" Riku began to say but suddenly it hit him. "I think I know why Penelope is in Sugar Rush. It must have something to do with Vanellope." Riku indicates. "Let's go find everyone and then we go to Penelope." Kairi commands. "Okay, let's go!" Everyone cried before going off to get everyone else.

(A/N: Okay! That's the end of the first chapter! I know it was pretty short, BUT I wanted to have a cliffhanger!

Penelope and Vanellope: When will we race?!

CirciFox81314: In the next chapter.

Penelope and Vanellope: Aw come on!

Riku: Please review if you get the chance!

Fix-It Felix: And no flames!

Axel: *Shoots a Firaga Burst spell at CirciFox81314* Burn baby, BURN!

CirciFox81314: YOU HIT ME AGAIN! AND I'M ON FIRE! I NEED A PANACEA!

Axel: You mean this? *Holds up Panacea*

CirciFox81314: I NEED IT! AXEL, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I NEED THE PANACEA!

Axel: *Pours out the Panacea liquid onto the ground* you're just gonna have to heal yourself.

CirciFox81314: *Summons Creator's Tool* Axel, now I get my REVENGE!

(Axel and CirciFox81314 break into battle.)

Riku: Yep, that's them alright.

Zexion: We will see you in the next chapter.

Penelope and Vanellope: And we get to FINALLY race!

Sora: BYE!

Demyx: Why are you still here? It's the end of the chapter. C'mon, just go already. No, really, leave NOW. BYE!

Sora: They're still here.

Riku: Bye everyone, there is no more from us. Bye!

Demyx: Why didn't I think of that?)


	2. Chapter 2: Race to the Finish Pt 1

(A/N: Heya Peoples! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring the second chapter of Days at the Arcade! I actually have the original copy on my laptop, but I currently am unable to connect to the internet on it and this is written on my PC. Now originally, this was going to be the awesome race between Penelope and Vanellope, BUT, WAY before my computer stopped connecting to the internet, I got Writer's Block when writing it SO…the race WILL be in this chapter, but it'll be the first part of it.

Vanellope and Penelope: WHAT?

CirciFox81314: I know you two are mad, but-

Vanellope: We were waitin to race and now this?! Are ya crazy?

CirciFox81314: Now Vanellope, I know you're upset but-

Penelope: It was going to be the ultimate race and YOU just…UGH!

CirciFox81314: LADIES! I said that the race would happen BUT, I need to say what happens to the other characters because I can't just start the race without the readers knowing what happened to them so calm down! I feel guilty for not being able to update and I swear.

Penelope: You can't just leave your readers on a cliffhanger. I get it.

Vanellope: Me too. I hate it when ya don't know what happen to the characters when there's another event.

CirciFox81314: Thank you, girls. Now, I really appreciate Jorrell 3946 and Lone Wolf 59 for reviewing. I'm so sorry to leave you guys and everyone else who read this on a cliffhanger and it is my duty to update this as much as possible! And I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Wreck-It Ralph. So…IT'S CHAPTER TIME!

Chapter 2: Race to the Finish, Pt. 1

(Fix-It Felix Jr. Game)

Axel, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Fix-It Felix, Kairi and Naminé headed on the Train Car to get to Game Central Station and find Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, Demyx and Zexion.

"I know Sora and Demyx went to Tappers so let's check there first." Riku told the group as they began going to Game Central Station. Everyone else nodded before they made it to their Destination.

(Game Central Station)

The group got off their train when they reached Game Central Station. "We go to Tappers first, so Felix, since you know how to get from Game to Game, could you lead us to Tappers?" Riku asked Fix-It Felix.

Felix nodded and led the group to Tappers. On their way, Axel, Roxas, and Xion noticed Sonic the Hedgehog, AiAi, Dr. Eggman and Bowser. "Wow Felix, there are a LOT of recognizable characters here." Xion indicated. "Well, there are also lot's of games here, and usually in games there are a lot of characters and some of the characters are more well known than others." Felix explained.

That was when they got to the Gateway leading to Tappers. "Here's Tappers. Let's go in." Riku alerted the others before going through the gateway to find Sora and Demyx.

(Tappers)

Sora and Demyx, now joined by Terra, Aqua, Ventus, were currently relaxing at Tappers until Axel, Roxas, Xion, Riku, Fix-It Felix, Kairi and Naminé walked in.

"Hey Riku, how are ya?" Sora asked. "Good. We were just going to find Zexion and then go to Sugar Rush and stop Penelope from doing something stupid." Riku answered.

"Just when has Penelope done anything stupid?" Aqua asked. "For one thing, it was stupid of her to sneak off like that." Riku answered in annoyance. "Well…I think Zexion is still at Pac-Man. Let's go there." Demyx indicated.

"But first…" Sora looked at the Bartender guy and asked, "How much is my bill?"

(Game Central Station)

"SORA, HOW COULD YOU HAVE DRANK 15 FREAKING GLASSES OF ROOT BEER WITHOUT HAVING TO USE THE RESTROOM?!" Riku asked angrily. "I don't know." Sora answered.

"Well for one thing, HOW DID YOU NOT HAVE A SUGAR RUSH?!" Riku asked again. "Well…I did, but Demyx had to hit me on the head with his Sitar to calm me down." Sora answered.

"I'm mad you didn't bring enough munny with you and Riku and I had to help you pay it." Kairi stated. "Yep, you owe us, Sora. So…you lead us to Pac-Man!" Riku indicated. "Aw come on!" Sora moaned. "SORA…DO IT!" Kairi growled. "Fine…Pac –Man is over…THERE! Come on!" Sora yelled before running off.

"SORA, WAIT FOR US!" Roxas shouted before the group went after Sora.

(Pac-Man)

Zexion was quietly reading the 6th book of Harry Potter until Demyx walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Zexy…We need to…" The next thing Demyx knew was that he got hit in the head with Zexion's Lexicon.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME ZEXY!" Zexion snapped. "Sorry…We have to go find Penelope…" Demyx whimpered. "Okay! Let me get my books." Zexion indicated.

(Meanwhile…At Sugar Rush…)

Penelope was currently polishing her cart till it sparkled. It was a Standard Kart S (From Mario Kart obviously. Penelope wanted to use the Standard Kart S) that had a purple streak and it had a B/W Star that had 10 points on the license plates in the front and back.

Then Taffyta Muttonfudge walked up to Penelope and asked, "Who are you? Are you a new racer?" Penelope glared at Taffyta and answered, "Well, my name is Penelope and no, I'm not a new racer. I'm challenging Vanellope today."

"Well, that is a stupid idea and your cart looks stupid." Taffyta stated. Penelope glared at Taffyta and noted, "Oh, by the way, the race has been cancelled."

"What? No it hasn't. President Vanellope never said it…" Candlehead began to say until Vanellope came to the area with Ralph. "No, Penelope is right. She came here to challenge me to a race."

All the Sugar Rush racers (Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, (A/N: The minor characters who really don't talk are also mentioned and I'm also mentioning their names if they're correct or not.) Snowanna Rainbeau, Crunbelina DiCaramello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki and Adorabeezle Winterpop) not including Vanellope, gasped in shock.

"She was…She was…right…" Jubileena said in shock. "Of course I am…In fact, I'm not actually from this game or from the games themselves, but I won't die permanently in the games because I can swap and appear as if I'm from the game and it will seem like I am so I won't die." Penelope indicated before smirking.

"How is that…?" Vanellope asked in shock. "I can't answer that, because it's a secret. Now shall we begin our race?" Penelope asked Vanellope.

"Of course…" But Vanellope couldn't finish when someone asked, "Penelope, what do you think you are doing?"

Penelope instantly recognized the voice. "Riku…"

(A/N: I know. It's a short chapter. I'm sorry, but if I continued the chapter any further, it would've been the whole race. That was the first little part of the race between Penelope Petunia Bunny and Vanellope Von Schweetz. But at least I updated. And please don't flame me. I'm sorry for mot updating, but I'll update again once I'm able to so… See you all in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: Race to the Finish Pt 2

(A/N: Hello everyone! It's time for the EPIC race between Penelope and Vanellope! And the Powerups differ between the two. Penelope uses the Mariokart Power-ups due to the Cart she's using and Vanellope uses the Sugar Rush Power-ups. I know it's strange, but I had to think of something! And since I'm the only one in the room (That's because everyone went to watch the race.) I'll do the disclaimer! I don't own Wreck-It Ralph nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my odd inspiration, Penelope and this story's plot. So now…Let the race…Err…STORY begin!)

Chapter 3: Race to the Finish Pt. 2

Penelope nervously turned to see Riku glaring at her. What was worse is that the others were with him!

"Hey Riku! I didn't expect so see you here!" Penelope said all cheerfully. "Uh, Penelope? Who's that?" Vanellope asked Penelope.

"That's…Riku." Penelope answered nervously. "What do you think you are doing?" Riku asked in an upset tone. "I'm racing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Riku's glare sharpened. "Penelope, don't back sass me." Riku growled. "What do you mean? I didn't DO anything." Penelope growled.

"Penelope, you left everyone behind without anyone knowing." Riku indicated sadly. "I wanted to race Vanellope." Penelope stated in annoyance.

"It's too dangerous, Penelope." Penelope shot a glare at Riku. "Dangerous?! This isn't DANGEROUS. Fighting Heartless, Nobodies and Dream Eaters are DANGEROUS. I'm racing whether you like it or NOT!"

Then the girl got into her cart, and Vanellope did the same. "Penelope! What are you…?" Riku began until Penelope yelled, "Bye Riku!"

"3…2…1…GO!" Then Vanellope and Penelope sped off before Riku could say anything.

"And you just got burnt." "Shut-up Axel. You're not helping."

(Sugar Rush- Gumball Gorge)

(A/N: The Race has the courses that go through the Random Roster Race but I'm unsure about all of the courses. And in the previous chapter, I didn't mention some of the Racers in Sugar Rush because in Wreck-it Ralph, it showed 16 racers and I didn't mention the Palette Swaps of some characters and they're still characters. Okay, back to the race.)

Penelope and Vanellope were quickly dodging the Giant Gumballs as they rolled back and forth. Penelope was quite good at dodging objects coming at her and she knew when to dodge. Vanellope was worried about this.

Then Vanellope got a Power-up. And…it was the Cherry Bomb, which Vanellope launched at Penelope and she immediately dodged Vanellope's attack before speeding up. Penelope managed to hit a Power-up cube and…SHE GOT A BOB-OMB!

Penelope chucked it at Vanellope before going faster. The Bob-omb exploded and Vanellope spun around and Penelope yelled, "Sayonara, Vanellope!"

Penelope sped up and kept avoiding till she was far ahead of Vanellope.

(Sugar Rush- Starting Line)

Riku and the others saw that Penelope was ahead and Riku cheered happily. "YES! GO PENELOPE!"

The Sugar Rush Citizens glared at the Kingdom Hearts Characters. Axel yelled, "Look, we're just cheering for our friend. Now if you guys glare at us again, I will set you all on fire."

"As if. You can't set anyone on fire." Taffyta stated. Axel glared before shouting, "BURN BABY!" And then something caught on fire.

All the Sugar Rush Racers eyes were wider than Plates. "Omigosh...Did you guys see what just happened?! The guy is a Pyromaniac!" Candlehead shouted.

Axel summoned his Chakrams and threateningly aimed them at the Sugar Rush Racers and they paled.

"Oh…um…never mind!" Candlehead yelled.

(Back to the race)

(A/N: I don't know which place is next in the racing but who cares?)

(Sugar Rush- Frost Rally)

Penelope was far ahead of Vanellope and she reached Frost Rally. Penelope had a feeling she was going to win until a Sweet Seeker hit her.

"Eh? WHAT THE…?" Penelope saw that Vanellope had caught up and she was pretty mad. "I'm not letting you win!" Vanellope yelled.

Penelope smirked. "Uh huh. That won't be possible." Penelope indicated before getting a Golden Mushroom and speeding off. Vanellope's jaw dropped.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Vanellope yelled. Vanellope sped after Penelope. Penelope was doing surprisingly well at the icy race course, until…Penelope got hit by a Cherry Bomb and POW! Vanellope sped ahead of Penelope!

Penelope was annoyed by this. She wasn't going to let Vanellope win so easily! Penelope managed to get a Winged Koopa-Shell and it went after Vanellope, impacting an explosion, allowing Penelope to get ahead once again.

Sooner or later, Penelope and Vanellope were neck to neck! It was hard for either of them to get ahead of each other.

Then…Penelope got three Mushrooms and managed to use a speed boost that would last three times! Penelope used the first speed boost to get ahead of Vanellope then once Vanellope was far behind; Penelope used the last two speed boosts and sped off to the next part of the course.

(Sugar Rush- Starting Line)

Riku was cheering once he saw that Penelope managed to take the lead again! So was everyone else in the group except for Vanitas, who could really care less about the race.

"Don't underestimate Vanellope! She's a pretty good racer." Wreck-It Ralph indicated. "I know that. I hope Penelope will win though." Riku told everyone else.

"What is the Newbie? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Taffyta asked. Riku turned bright red. "Wha…? Oh no! She just a friend, that's all!" Riku indicated while blushing.

"But Riku, you did mention having a crush on…" Sora began until Riku covered his mouth. "Sora, don't say it out loud!" Riku yelled.

Kairi giggled. "Riku has a crush on Penelope!" Kairi, Naminé and Xion squealed. Riku turned an extremely bright red. "HEY! Why'd you three say it out loud?" Riku angrily asked.

Axel ignored what was going on and looked at the screen. "Great. Vanilla is catching up." Axel growled in annoyance. Riku looked at the screen in surprise as well as everyone else.

"YES! GO VANELLOPE!" Wreck-It Ralph and the Sugar Rush racers yelled. Riku just glared at them in annoyance.

"Hey Felix, who are you rooting for?" Sora asked. Fix-It Felix shrugged. "I'm rooting for both of them." Felix answered.

Sora nodded. "That makes sense."

(Back to the race)

(Sugar Rush- Cakeway)

Penelope was now losing to Vanellope and she couldn't keep up with her now. Penelope didn't want to lose, but Vanellope was now far ahead of Penelope, and it was pointless on trying to get ahead.

Penelope then had her eyes closed in worry before she unknowingly got a Triple Red-Shell Power-up. Then Penelope opened her eyes and smirked evilly knowing what she could do now!

Penelope sped up and now tailed Vanellope.

(Sugar Rush- Starting Line)

Vanellope was currently winning and it brought Riku's hopes down until Axel said, "Vanellope is in trouble now, Riku! Look at the screen!"

Riku sadly looked up at the screen and he couldn't believe the Power-up Penelope received!

"She got three red shells? Aw, Vanellope is in trouble now!" Riku yelled happily.

"Red Shells? What are those?!" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Red Koopa Shells target onto the closest racer and the shell tails after them. They're pretty deadly." Riku answered.

Riku and the other Kingdom Hearts characters looked at Ralph and the Sugar Rush characters and they were as pale as paper.

(AND…back to the race…again.)

(Sugar Rush- Cakeway)

Penelope was close to Vanellope and Vanellope noticed but didn't care. But, she didn't realize Penelope had THREE Red Koopa Shells and Penelope chucked one at Vanellope, which caused her to spin around a little and the devious Penelope sped up ahead of Vanellope.

"Look whose winning NOW Von Schweetz!" Penelope shouted before speeding farther ahead to the next part of the race.

(A/N: I'm worried the chapter will be short, but it's the BIG race! The race is throughout most of the chapter, so don't flame please!)

(Sugar Rush- Sweet Ride)

Penelope was far ahead until she was hit by…Ice Cream?

(A/N: I know it's not a Power-up in the game, but who cares?)

Penelope saw Vanellope glaring at her. "Why did ya hit me with a Sweet Seeker?!" Vanellope asked angrily.

"Sweet Seeker? I didn't hit you with a Sweet Seeker! I used one of these!" Penelope back threw a Red Shell at Vanellope before speeding away. Vanellope was now REALLY annoyed!

"WHAT ARE YOU HITTIN ME WITH?!" Vanellope angrily asked Penelope even though Penelope was too far ahead to hear her.

Penelope knew she was going to win…Until Vanellope got her revenge.

Yeah, she used a Sweet Seeker. Penelope flew in the air, but she managed to do a quick trick before landing safely. Vanellope's jaw dropped.

"Take MarioKart Logic, Von Schweetz!" Penelope shouted before speeding off again. Vanellope was majorly annoyed by Penelope now. She wasn't going to let her win yet.

Vanellope then sped after Penelope.

(Sugar Rush- Starting Line)

"Now they're getting competitive! Their places keep changing back and forth!" Jubileena yelled.

(A/N: I'm not leaving Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Torvald Batterbutter or Nougetsia Brumblestain out!)

Citrusella looked at the board. "You're right!" Everyone else looked at the board. "This race is almost over. Got it memorized?"

Everyone glared at Axel before yelling, "SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE RACE!"

Then Axel went silent.

(A/N: How many times do I have I done this? Anyway, the race is almost finished! Who will win? Penelope Petunia Bunny (don't laugh) or Vanellope Von Schweetz?!)  
(Sugar Rush- Sugar Rush (That is the name of one of the courses!))

Penelope and Vanellope were neck to neck. It was a major tie here and it was hard to tell who was going to win the race!

Then Vanellope managed to get ahead of Penelope and Penelope was worried she wasn't going to win! Just then, a miracle happened.

Penelope got a Golden Mushroom and…PENELOPE GOT A SPEED BOOST!

Penelope zoomed past Vanellope and Vanellope was shocked. "Whoa! She got a Sugar Rush REAL fast!" Vanellope indicated.

Then Vanellope gasped. "Aw no! This is bad!" Suddenly, Vanellope got a Sugar Rush Power-up (There is one called Sugar Rush) and she sped up and sooner or later, Penelope and Vanellope were neck to neck again!

It was REALLY HARD TO DETERMINE WHO WAS GOING TO WIN THIS!

(Sugar Rush- Starting Line)

Everyone was standing up now. Why? Penelope and Vanellope were almost at the Finish Line! Then…Vanellope and Penelope sped by at the same time and…

THE RACE WAS FINISHED! WHO WON THIS RACE?!

Everyone was quiet when they looked at the results. The only one not looking was Riku. Penelope and Vanellope got out of their Karts.

"So who won?" Vanellope asked. "Let's look at the board." Penelope answered. The two looked at the board and went silent at the results.

"Uh…why is it so quiet?" Riku asked as he got out of his row and on the starting line. Riku looked up at the results and he wasn't all that happy.

"A tie? It was a TIE?! What the…" Riku almost cursed until Sora yelled, "RIKU!"

Riku was really mad. "HOW WAS THAT A TIE?!"

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know. We better race again sometime to break our tiebreaker, rival."

Vanellope nodded and then Penelope and Vanellope shook hands.

(Game Central Station)

"Aw…You guys have to leave now?" Vanellope asked.

"Yep! But we will all be back tomorrow, I promise!" Penelope promised to Vanellope.

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope nodded.

"Alright! Get back safely!" Calhoun told Penelope and the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Everyone nodded. Then a white light shone around Penelope and it engulfed herself and the Kingdom Hearts characters and then it flashed up before vanishing.

"Wow…They aren't from any normal game, are they?" Vanellope asked. "They maybe or they may not be! But we'll see them again tomorrow." Felix indicated.

(Litwak's Arcade)

Penelope and the Kingdom Hearts characters appeared in Litwak's Arcade once again. "Alright, we better leave soon. C'mon!" Penelope told the others.

The Kingdom Hearts Characters nodded and then they along with Penelope left the arcade.

(A/N: That is the end of chapter three! I believe the Major Villain of this story will appear in the next chapter! And just so you know it is NOT the Organization XIII, Xehanort or any of those Disney Villains or those other villains from Kingdom Hearts. Hint: Who was the Main Villain in Wreck-It Ralph? It is a very easy answer. Anyway, as always, please review if you can and no flames! See you all in the next chapter!)


End file.
